


La Música

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, poco a poco, va aprendiendo más cosas sobre Danny… la mayoría de las veces, los resultados son inesperados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Música

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece... Si así fuese, ya haría tiempo que estarían juntos y felices.

-¿Me vas a explicar por qué estamos haciendo esto?- Joe White se secó el sudor de la calva con un pañuelo.

Y ese era el problema, que ni el propio Steve estaba muy seguro de por qué.

-¿Valor sentimental?- aventuró- Era de mi madre…

 

-Me parece estupendo que quieras tener un recuerdo de tu madre en casa pero… ¿No podía ser algo más pequeño?

El SEAL le dirigió una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

-Posiblemente no era así como esperabas pasar la mañana del domingo…

Joe sonrió.

-Siempre he dicho que quería hacer cosas nuevas… desde luego jamás había hecho algo como esto. Por cierto, ¿y Danny? ¿No está  
viviendo en tu casa?

-Sí, pero ha ido con Grace al acuario.

-¿Y no has ido con ellos?

-A veces necesitan algo de tiempo para ellos dos. Además, tenía que mover esto.

-¿No podíamos esperar a que vuelva? Seguro que entre los tres es más fácil.

A ver cómo explicaba ahora que precisamente hacía eso aprovechando que su amigo no estaba porque quería sorprenderlo sin que pareciese que…

-Bueno… ya sabes cómo es… se estaría quejando continuamente.

Joe le miró, conocía bien a Steve y le hacía gracia que éste aún pensase que podía engañarle.

 

***************************

 

Todo había comenzado una tarde. Estaban en el sofá, sentados sin apenas espacio entre ellos, como era costumbre ya. Danny pasaba informes en el portátil y Steve veía algo en la televisión. En ese momento, sonó un mensaje instantáneo en el ordenador de su amigo, por fin lo habían reconciliado con las nuevas tecnologías.  
Steve no era un cotilla. Le gustaba tener su privacidad y por eso dejaba a los demás la suya, pero no pudo evitarlo. Es decir, ¿desde cuándo Danny contestaba a un mensaje escribiendo **“¿Qué llevas puesto?”**?

Y la respuesta… _**“Para ti nada, bombón”**_ tampoco había sido muy tranquilizadora.

Tuvo que leer, temía por la integridad de su amigo. ¿Acaso se había metido en extrañas páginas de contactos?

-¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó fingiendo desinterés mientras cogía su cerveza y bebía un sorbo.

-Con un amigo de Jersey.- contestó mientras escribía _**“Tú sí que sabes lo que me gusta”**_

El SEAL se atragantó.

Y ahora sí, estaba actuando como un cotilla y un mal amigo, leyendo la conversación del policía que de momento era completamente inofensiva. Preguntas sobre los hijos, el trabajo… y de pronto hablaron de aquello. Algo que, al parecer, Danny hacía y nadie sabía.

Así que decidió que era una faceta de Danny que quería ver.

Después de asegurarse de que aquel cibercoqueteo era inofensivo, una broma entre buenos amigos.

 

******************************

 

Danny entró.

Reinaba el silencio.

Steve había mencionado que llamaría a Joe, así que posiblemente estarían disparando a algo o haciendo cosas de Marines.

Y entonces lo vio.

Allí, en el centro del salón.

Grande.

Imponente.

Steve tendría que explicarle cómo había crecido aquello en su salón.

De todas formas…

Ahora no había nadie…

Y hacía tanto tiempo ya…

Su madre había insistido en que el pequeño Daniel fuese a clase de piano, la verdad es que se le daba bien, pero había tenido  
que vender el suyo para mudarse a Hawaii.

Una de las separaciones más duras de su vida, después de Grace y el perro.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Steve estaba escuchando apoyado en la puerta que conducía a la playa. Venía de nadar. Parecía mentira que no se le hubiese ocurrido esa opción.

Se incorporó de golpe.

-Perdona Steve.

-¿Por qué?

-Sé que no te gusta que toque en tus cosas…

-No te preocupes. Me gusta como tocas.

-Hace mucho que no lo hago, estoy algo desentrenado.

-Mi madre solía tocar- dijo acercándose-. Intentó que yo lo hiciese, pero no se me daba bien.

El SEAL se sentó en la butaca e intentó dar un par de notas moviendo sus manos con una inusual torpeza en él.

Al cabo de un rato, Danny no pudo más. Se situó detrás de él e intentó colocarle la espalda en la postura correcta.

Steve sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando sintió las manos de su amigo. Una en la espalda, otra en el estómago, tratando de enderezarle. Ahora Steve se arrepentía de no haberse puesto algo al salir del mar, notar las manos de su amigo directamente sobre su piel…

Estaba muy cerca, y su voz sonó como un susurro.

-Intenta sentarte un poco más recto.

EL estómago de Steve comenzó a hacer cosas extrañas.

Las manos de Danny abandonaron su posición y el Marine ya las estaba echando de menos… hasta que se posaron en sus hombros…

El escalofrío ahora se desplazó, estaba justo en su parte baja. Steve comenzó a sudar… el bañador no iba a ayudarle a disimular si la cosa seguía aumentando.

Las manos bajaban, y recorrían sus brazos con suavidad. Danny parecía demasiado enfrascado como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando.

-Coloca los codos así… y gira la mano.

Ahora fue insoportable. El rubio se había apoyado literalmente en la espalda de su amigo para alcanzarle la mano, haciendo que el contacto fuese total. Steve podía sentir la respiración de su compañero justo al lado de su oído.

Se separó de golpe y corrió escaleras arriba.

Danny frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

-¿Steve?


End file.
